Todesser Saga
by Aramyntha
Summary: Meine Story beginnt im Jahr 1946 und widmet sich der Generation von Todessern, die mit Lord Voldemort zur Schule gegangen ist, wie Lestrange senior, Antonin Dolohow, auch die Blacks und die Malfoys werden auftauchen. Aber was bei Merlin hat Minerva McGona


**Disclaimer:**

Die meisten Figuren, Orte und Geschehnisse gehören JKR und im Gegensatz zu ihr will ich kein Geld mit meinem Geschreibsel verdienen.

**Vorwort:**

Meine Story beginnt im Jahr 1946 und widmet sich der Generation von Todessern, die mit Lord Voldemort zur Schule gegangen ist, wie Lestrange senior, Antonin Dolohow, auch die Blacks und die Malfoys werden auftauchen. Aber was bei Merlin hat Minerva McGonagall mit diesen Leuten zu tun?

Mit dieser FF möchte ich Figuren, die zum Teil nur mit ihren Namen bekannt sind, eine Geschichte geben. Diese ist von 1946 bis 1998 angelegt, wodurch wohl das 'Saga' im Titel gerechtfertigt wird. Es wird sich sicher nicht vermeiden lassen, dass ich mich auf einige spezielle Figuren konzentriere und dass andere nur am Rande vorkommen werden, also bitte nicht enttäuscht sein, wenn ausgerechnet Dein Lieblings-Todesser 'vernachlässigt' wird! Vielleicht bekommt er im Laufe der Geschichte auch mal einen größeren Auftritt.

* * *

**Samstag, 3. August 1946**

"Seine dunklen Augen..."

"Seine tollen Locken..."

"Ach, er ist ja so begabt..."

Ein entnervtes Seufzen nur mühsam unterdrückend blendete Leonora das Geplapper der beiden jüngeren Mädchen so gut es ging aus und ließ ihren Blick gedankenverloren über den elterlichen Garten und die anwesenden Gäste gleiten. Das traditionelle Sommerfest der Sutherlands war in diesem Jahr auch der Feier ihres erfolgreichen Schulabschlusses gewidmet. Doch nach der Begrüßung einiger Gäste und deren Gratulationen, die sie mit einem höflichen Lächeln durchgestanden hatte, hat sie sich erstmal mit einem Glas Eistee verkrümelt. Zum einen stand sie nicht so gern im Mittelpunkt, zum anderen nervten sie auch die Fragen, ob sie denn nun bald heiraten würde und wenn ja, wen.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln führte sie ihr Glas an die Lippen und trank einen Schluck. Wo bitte stand geschrieben, dass man sich gleich nach der Schule in eine Ehe stürzen musste? Bei Merlin, sie wurde doch in ein paar Tagen erst 18!

Sie musterte weiter die Gäste. So ziemlich alle, die der besseren magischen Gesellschaft angehörten, waren erschienen. Also Reinblüter mit einem gewissen wirtschaftlichen Hintergrund. Auch ehemalige Mitschüler aus anderen Häusern und deren Eltern konnte sie in der Menge ausmachen, was sie aber nicht wunderte. Dass Häusergrenzen nach dem Schulabschluss nicht mehr so wichtig waren, war ihr angesichts der Ehe ihrer Eltern - ihr Vater war ein Ravenclaw, ihre Mutter, so wie sie selber und ihre Schwester, eine Slytherin - schon immer bewusst. Hauptsache reinblütig...

"Leonora! Wie kann man nur mit offenen Augen schlafen? Leonoooraaa!", wurde sie von Lavinias Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

"Ich habe nicht geschlafen." _'Ich konnte nur euer Geplapper nicht mehr ertragen...'_ Den Blick auf ihre zwei Jahre jüngere Schwester richtend erkundigte sich Leonora mit leicht ironischem Unterton: "Habe ich etwa was verpasst?"

"Druella hat dich gerade etwas gefragt", erwiderte Lavinia spitz und warf ihrer besten Freundin einen auffordernden Blick zu, die auch sofort diese Gelegenheit ergriff, um ihre Frage zu wiederholen.

"Ob Antonin vielleicht weiss, wann der Dunkle Lord kommt?" Mit großen Augen blickte Druella Rosier Leonora dabei an, die ihrerseits für einen Moment die Augen schloss. Nein, sie hatte ganz offensichtlich nichts verpasst. Die beiden waren immer noch bei dem selben Thema... Ihre Augen wieder öffnend erwiderte sie Druellas Blick. Die nun 16jährige schwärmte schon seitdem sie 12 war für Tom... ähm, den Dunklen Lord, doch Leonora hätte Wetten darauf abgeschlossen, dass dieser das Mädchen noch nie wirklich wahrgenommen hatte. Fast tat sie ihr ein wenig leid, so dass sie ihr nicht sagte, dass sie nicht glaubte dass der Dunkle Lord noch erscheinen würde, obwohl sie selber dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ihre Eltern auch ihn einluden. Ein finanziell schlecht ausgestatteter Waisenjunge stand normalerweise nicht auf der Gästeliste der Sutherlands.

Mit einem leichten Schulterzucken reagierte Leonora schließlich auf Druellas Frage. "Ich könnte Antonin für dich fragen", schlug sie dabei vor, sah sie dies doch auch als Gelegenheit, der 'Unterhaltung' der beiden zu entkommen.

"Ihn fragen??" Druellas Augen wurden nun noch größer. "Du kannst doch nicht einfach hingehen und ihn fragen! Ich meine... es muss doch nicht jeder wissen dass..." Hilflos verstummte sie, während Leonora den Impuls, ihre Augen zu verdrehen, nicht unterdrücken konnte und wollte.

_'Es weiss doch sowieso halb Slytherin, dass du dem Dunklen Lord hinterher hechelst...'_

"Druella", begann sie mit ruhiger Stimme, "Du kannst mir schon zutrauen, dass ich Antonin gegenüber deinen Namen nicht erwähnen werde." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und stellte ihr inzwischen leeres Glas auf dem Tisch ab. "Vertrau mir einfach!"

Druellas murmelnde Zustimmung noch am Rande wahrnehmend schlug Leonora dann den Weg zum Büfett ein, in dessen Nähe sie Antonin Dolohow ausgemacht hatte.


End file.
